


Undertronic Tales

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertronic
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll tag as I go, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry SharaX, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Shipping, actually i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: A series of Undertronic oneshots!Mainly includes:HexisCiphyrOspep





	Undertronic Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah
> 
> imsorrysharaxicouldntresist
> 
>  
> 
> Continuing on, this chapter is semi-based off a dream I had, except it has less... murdery, "area 51 shooting" consequences to being caught.

"I’m… I’m so sorry. You weren’t meant to see this.”

“Well, I’m glad I did, you asshole.”

Seris didn't mean to be caught, but here he was, a spoon licked clean in one hand and a container of frosting in his other. His eyes were wide, ears perked slightly and tail tense but unwagging. Hex frowned at his boyfriend, "You knew that frosting was for a cake!"

"At least you could've hid it from me, Hex! It's my favorite flavor!" Seris countered back.

Hex thought back to when he got another container of caramel frosting, and now realized where it perhaps went to when he could not find it. "So it was you who ate the previous one?"

Seris avoid eye contact, taking his gaze back to the sweet treat, before taking the spoon and dipping it in the frosting again before devouring it. Hex resisted the urge to laugh, "Guilty as charged, huh?"

The satyr male slightly hummed in confirmation, his conscience getting the better of him and he started to feel a little bad about the entire nosh. Hex noticed his boyfriend's demeanor darken when his ears and tail went limp and he slouched slightly. When he came up next to his boyfriend, he noticed tears slightly clinging to his eyes. Alarm came to Hex, "S-Seris? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry", Seris apologized, "I should've known better then to- to snack on something important."

"Shoot", Hex said to himself, "It's okay, Seris. You don't have to apologize."

Seris hummed and lightly nodded, but Hex could see he wasn't convinced. Without further comments, Hex lightly put his hand on the one that Seris used to hold the caramel frosting. Seris looked at Hex, confused for a second when Hex put a hand around his hips. Moving away his hand that was on top of Seris', Hex grabbed the spoon in Seris' mouth and dipped it in the frosting before presenting it to Seris.

Seris tilted his head for a second before reluctantly licking the spoon, smiling at the flavor and consuming more. Hex smiled slightly when Seris ate the entire spoonful, licking it clean just like before. "Seris, it's okay to have this, but next time forewarn me when you want some. I'd like to feed it to you, too."

Seris nodded, putting his arms around Hex, "I agree", he smiled, before kissing Hex on the lips, swiping his tongue against Hex's lips, Hex allowing a french kiss.

Who would've known being caught with your spoon in the frosting could've been a good thing?


End file.
